


The Varian Multiverse Hub

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Varian of Old Corona [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I’ll add others later, Other, Varian appreciation all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: The Varian Hub is a pocket dimension created by one of the Varian versions. It is basically a house with a yard that houses them all. It is always adding more rooms as more versions are discovered.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Varian of Old Corona [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The Master List

(This chapter will continuously be edited as it is not finished!!!!!)

The Varian Hub is a pocket dimension created by one of the Varian versions. It is basically a house with a yard that houses them all. It is always adding more rooms as more versions are discovered. Each version has a magic mirror that the dimension is contained within. The door to each room is personalized with a carving of something pertaining to each version. If a version should die, their door will seal off and it can never be opened again. This is my master list of the versions. Each chapter of this story will be a peek into their lives and their heads. Each Varian has a nickname that differentiates them. They are all sixteen except for one. I am also a Cassarian stan, sooo. MORE DESCRIPTIONS COMING LATER!!!

\- Zhan Tiri Varian "ZT" : (Deceased) Also known as "Zhan Tiri Possessed Varian", he was the version who created the hub after gaining omniscient knowledge of different dimensions. Zhan Tiri, the little blackberry brat, gave up on manipulating Cass and decided to use Varian as a weapon instead. She was basically a parasite, latching on to his soul. She used him for his brilliant mind and his strong will. Rapunzel and co built a device to defeat her, that would destroy her, but Rapunzel hesitated to use it since it would destroy Varian too. Varian pulled the lever himself, sacrificing himself to save them all.

\- Captain Varian Lunaris "Captain" : The current commander of the hub. He was the first version to be welcomed into the hub, so control and knowledge all passed to him when ZT died. The oldest version, at 18. Lady Caine stole him from his cell during a prison break, training him and helping him awaken the power of the moon inside of him. After almost two years, he and three of her crew members started a mutiny and Varian took control of the ship. He's feared on the seven seas, but known to be merciful when he chooses to be. He does what he has to to survive and he does whatever it takes to get a job done. He cares for every version in the hub in a very fatherly way. (HIS HAIR IS WAIST LENGTH!!)

\- Moon Prince Varian "Prince" : This one. This one might be one of my two most tragic characters and my personal favorite of the versions. He won the Battle of Old Corona by accident. He was in his mech, already suffering from a mental and emotional breakdown, holding Cass and Queen Arianna in each hand. He was yelling at Rapunzel and accidentally leaned on the levers, crushing the two of them to death. He was permanently broken inside, the mental stress causing him to simultaneously lose his mind and access the powers of the Moondrop. He took over the kingdom, electing himself as the new prince of an empty kingdom covered in black rocks. I'll often describe his eyes as looking like broken mirrors, due to how just completely shattered he is inside. The other versions keep waiting for his door to seal off after he takes his own life. There's been some close calls.

\- Medusa Varian "Medusa" : This is actually our Varian from the main Tangled timeline. He's had his happily ever after, but a lab accident has changed him physically. He has four turquoise snakes for hair now as well as two blue reptilian eyes and snake like fangs on his upper and bottom sets of teeth. His gaze, unprotected, will turn you to stone and his bite is venomous with a paralyzing venom. He wears goggles with tinted lenses and is currently working on glass contact lenses to block the dangerous power of his gaze. The back of his hair forms a rattlesnake rattle that actually makes noise when he's angry. The angrier he is, the louder the sound will get.

\- Vampire Varian "Vamparian" : He was just the son of an apple farmer with an obsession with the supernatural. One night he was lured out into the woods surrounding his town by a mysterious noise. He was attacked and turned into a vampire. He locked himself in the abandoned castle on the hill so he wouldn't attack the villagers. One hundred years later, a girl named Rapunzel wanders into his castle and they become roommates.

\- Moonstone Varian "Moonstone" : This one follows the timeline up until the group leaves to follow the rocks. Rapunzel decides to take Varian from his prison cell and takes him along with them. The incantation at the Great Tree affected him instead of Rapunzel and he took it as Rapunzel not listening to him, hurting him, AGAIN. He saw something in the House of Yesterday's Tomorrows, something that made him take the Moonstone for himself before Cass could. He used it and his knowledge of the incantations of the scroll to dominate Corona for himself, forcing everyone else out. 

\- Female Varian "Vari" :

\- Merman Varian "MV" :

\- Native Varian "Native" :

\- Modern Varian (he doesn't have a name yet) :

\- Ghost Varian (no name yet) :

(That's all of them right now, I think.)


	2. 1: Say ‘hello’ And ‘goodbye’ To ZT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZT’s first and probably last chapter..

_If you are seeing this..._

_I have died...._

_I have foreseen my own demise.._

_She's shown it to me..._

_She's promised to save me...._

_But I know she's lying...._

_She doesn't care about me...._

_I'm just her puppet...._

_Her tool...._

_She cares not for my wellbeing as long as she can still use me to destroy everything I care about....._

_If I don't get the chance, and you are seeing this...._

_Tell Rapunzel I'm sorry._

_Tell Eugene he was the best older brother figure I'd ever had. Tell him to take care of Rapunzel for me._

_Tell Cassandra that I loved her. It was more than a schoolboy crush.._

_Tell her I never gave up on her._

_Tell her...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rapunzel!! There's no time!! We have to activate the machine!!!"

"We _can't_ Cass!! There's has to be another way!! It won't just destroy Zhan Tiri, it will destroy Varian right along with her!! I promised I would save him!!!"

"Blondie, we've tried!! Nothing has worked!!"

_.....I can't let this go on....._

_Every step. Everything hurts. I can hear the whispers. I want them to stop. I've done terrible things once. She's made me do worse. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt my friends. My dad._

_I can barely see...._

"Varian, stop!! Get away from that!!! Please!!!!"

He ignored the pleading tone of Rapunzel's voice, collapsing to his knees in front of the device. Demanitus had designed this....he'd always liked Demanitus...

Zhan Tiri was screaming in his ears....he couldn't think....

He was so cold....

He reached up, trying to grab the lever. He was seeing triple....his head hurt....

His fingers made contact.

"VARIAN, STOP!!!"

......that was his dad.....

"........I'm sorry......" His weight made the lever move down. He could feel the vibrations.

Everything hurt...

The device was so warm.....

_If you're seeing this...._

_I have died...._

(End of the beginning.)


End file.
